dtngfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SCREAM 2(DEGRASSI)
It was another long day and Ellie and Marco had just gotten back from college. It had been a few months later that they had gotten over the murder of Paige, and other Degrassi students. "So...I think I'm going to go take a shower" Ellie said as she made her way up the steps. "Okay...I'll just check the phone for any messages." Marco said as he made his way over to the counter. "One New Message" The asnwering machine said. "Do you like scary movies?" The voice on the other end said. "Oh! come on! I'm so tired of theses stupid pranks, but as he turned around he saw ghost face, and he was stabbed, knocking everything down. "Marco?" Ellie called, after hearing the ruckuss. "You better not have broken my coffee mug" Ellie said as she made her way down the steps. Just then Ellie saw a trail of blood. "Oh my God!" Ellie yelled as she tried to run back up the steps, but something grabbed her and turned her over, "No! Please!" Ellie begged. Ghostface raised the knife and stabbed Ellie hard. Detective Martin was sitting in his office going over details of the killings, Paige, Hazel, Alex, J.T., Spinner, Liberty, Jimmy and Sean were the killers. But Toby was too. It had been 5 months since the killer had left. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Detective Martin let out. "There has been another attack...sir I think he's back" the other detective stated. "I'm on my way!" Martin let out as he grabbed his gun, badge, and jacket. Emma was sitting in her home, she was finally safe, she knew that 5 months would mean that everything would change. Emma picked up the phone and called Manny, "Hey Manny...you and Craig still coming over?" Emma asked. "No...we're going to catch a movie" Manny said, "You should get out of the house Em." Manny finished. "Nah!...I was just gonna stay here and catch up on Housewives of Toronto" Emma said. "Okay bye" Manny said as she hung up the phone. Just then Emma heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" Emma said noticing it was Danny. "Hey Emma I just came to pick up a few of Liberty's old things." Danny said. "Oh sure their right here" Emma said handing him a box. Just then the power went out. "Crap!" Emma shouted. "It's okay where's your power box?" Danny asked. "In the back" Emma said. "I'll turn it back on" Danny said. Just then Emma got another knock on her door, it was Peter, Damien, and Darcy. "Hey guys" Emma said as she hugged Darcy. Danny went outside and cut the power back on. "I'm leaving Emma!" Danny yelled. "Okay!" Emma called back. But before Danny could leave he was jumped from behind and strangled. "So where's Manny and Craig?" Damien asked. "Oh their at a movie" Emma said. "On a night like this?" Peter let out. "What do you mean on a night like this?" Emma asked. "It's the night of Ghostface, everyone's dressed like him" Peter said. "What?" Emma looked confused. Craig and Manny were kissing. Craig then put his mask back on. "Okay that is creepy dude I told you" Manny said as she punched him. "Okay I'm going to the bathroom" Craig said as he left. Craig entered the bathroom and man came out. Craig went to wash his hands, and then saw something in the mirror. It was ghostface, "Hey man your costume is better than mine!" Craig said, but just then a knife went into his back, killing him. Then ghostface made his way to Manny and sat beside her. "Hey Craig this is the part where he kills Olivia" Manny said, just then Ghostface slit Manny's throat and left. Everyone else was to busy not paying attention. Just then Emma got a call, "Hello?" Emma asked. "Hello Emma...I'm coming for you next" Ghostface said. "Oh my god!" Emma let out. "What?" Damien stated. "Remember when a bunch of Degrassi students were killed?" Emma asked everyone. "Yeah" Darcy said. "Well remember that because it's happening again. He's coming back to finish me" Emma said. "Who?" Darcy asked. "Toby Isaacs" Emma said. "But I thought Toby was a good guy" Peter said. "Evidentally he isn't" Damien said as he made his way over to Emma to concile her. "Look nobody's going to die!" Peter said, but Just then ghostface appeared behind him. "Peter." Darcy whispered. "What?" Peter asked, just then he turned around to the knife in his chest. "Run!" Emma yelled as she led them to upstairs to the attic. Emma let down the stairs. "Hurry go!" Emma said as Darcy and Damien went upstairs and Emma followed. They managed to close the door fast. But Ghostface was pushing it up. "Crap!" Darcy yelled. Just then he burst through the doors. "Emma?" He said. "Hey pyscho" Damien said, as Ghostface turned around to see Damien, Darcy and Emma there, they then ran over to him and knocked him through the attic's floor, but Darcy went down with him. "Help!" Darcy yelled as she ran, and Ghostface followed her. "Come on Damien we have to help her!" Emma said as she and Damien went downstairs. Just then Emma and Damien were alone as Ghostface appeared behind Damien and he slit Damien's throat. Emma ran. "Where are you Emma?" Ghostface asked. Just then Emma appeared with an sphere and jabbed it through him and took him through the window. Emma was about to go outside when Detective Martin grabbed her. "Where is he Emma?" Martin asked. "Outside" Emma said. As they went outside, there was nothing but broken glass. "Oh my God!" Emma said, not seeing him anywhere. "It's not over...It's never going to be over" Emma whispered. Just then Emma's house phone rang.